Brewing Heat
by captainstarkhook
Summary: This is an AU fic based on the ship "Captain Swan" and that means, Emma Swan and Captain Hook. It's set in Storybrooke after events unfold -although not developed in this fiction- because this is about domestic Killian getting used to this new town, his new job as a barista and this relationship with Emma. Word prompts are: coffee, new job, hang over, intimacy, relationship.


"Hurry up lass, i am going to be late for work, and you need to take me there with your shiny yellow metal transportation of some sort" Killian Jones said a long sentence in a serious tone. He clearly still has no idea that the yellow transportation is called a car for short. So many things to learn and memorise, he's forgotten about this simple word but managed to remember words like "television" and "computer". Emma moves in her sheets directed by the sound of his voice, she turns her head, eyes refusing to open, and she didn't really think he was serious. But he was. Something strange and not quite right in the tummy and the head of the _Swan Girl_. Cool air fills the bedroom as Killian Jones opens the blinds so quickly that he almost pulls them off of the holder. He then proceeds to open the window with the enthusiasm of a five year old. He's not used to absurdly clear and lightweight windows either. Everything is amusing and excitingly new to him, specially gadgets and kitchen appliances.

"Ahhh, Hook, what the hell" Emma protested as the god forsaking sunlight hit her sleepy face without mercy. She opened one eye, arms over her other one and half-stared at him standing beside her bed. "Damn" she thought, "i am not enjoying the sunshine, but the sunshine sure loves him" He smiles at her, un-aware of her thoughts, golden halo outlining his body while his slender silhouette bathes in a fresh spring day.

The fact that Emma has this uncanny ability to switch him to life never ceases to amaze him. He was serious a minute ago, but he caused a _reaction_ from her. And that is one of his favourite things to do. He stood there, in his new casual clothing that Emma's bought for him, studying this woman with an intent that no one sees on college students during classes. He was wearing jeans and a light blue button shirt, both form fitting, shoes not on yet because he can't do shoelaces without her help. But funny enough, they both sported that deliciously messy bed-hair. Emma was down to her tight white tank top and panties as they were mostly shameless of being in their underwear -or in no clothes at all- in front of each other, obviously since their first time. She was still getting accustomed to the sudden brightness, Killian was just in awe of her, like he has been ever since he laid his eyes on her. He was not giddy this time, only intrigued by her lack of will to wake up. He is getting concerned, but he jokingly says "Come on, hurry up love, you don't strike me as an night owl" he touches her shoulder softly.

"Yeah, right, i am a freaking morning bird with a headache, now close the window, please" she complained grabbing her pillow. She rolls herself to the other side of her king sized bed, bending her legs close to her stomach like a stubborn cocoon. Hook is both amused and endeared by her reaction and a little bit turned on now that he can see her curvy shape gracing that large bed. But he also knows how much rum she's had last night. "Love, you need to show me which way is work." he insists in one last attempt to actually be there for the first day of his new job.

Now sitting by her side, he leans in close and just plays _that_ card. "Emma, look at me" he whispers into her ear. She feels a sudden rush of blood shaking her body up like a fast power surge. He makes her feel like there's electricity running through her veins. And she's is once again under his demise. She turns her head to face him, taken aback by his piercing blueish green eyes, and she just realises how quickly things went between them ever since they got back from Fairytale Land. Her mind starts to drift off to their first kiss.

"Too much rum, lass?" he lightly interrupts her pleasant memories, using this voice that goes just above a whisper. Hook did not want to make her headache get any worse than it already was. She nods her head slowly without saying a word. Fast moves are definitely not a good idea. If she wasn't so hang over, she'd think twice about taking this conversation any farther. She would be kissing him by now, and they'd soon be a tangled mess of sheets and bodies moving in rhythm. That's how much she can't reason with that husky voice behind _The Captain_. She breathes in his scent, closing her eyes for a minute. He smells like ocean breeze, and a sly smile runs across her lips in a pure result of lush. And because this intoxication is pleasurable, much more than any rum, she pulls him closer. And she just takes her pace to nest on his lap with his help.

Emma is now laying her head on his thigh, looking up at him with serenity, like he heals her ache with kind voice and sweet disposition. She does ache for his touch as much as he aches for hers, even when it's not in a sexual way. Hook gives her a sympathetic look even though he hasn't been this kind of hang over in literally centuries. The pirate thing. He had acquired a very impressive alcohol resistance long ago. Toxic substances like rum did not phase him, and he attributed his highest tolerance to the loss of his former loved one. The woman whose name is on his tattoo. That woman is his past, but the remaining trace is a fading tattoo, a missing hand, and a collection of empty rum bottles. Or barrels. The Jolly Rogers knows it all like no one else does.

"What can i do for you, sweetheart?" he asks with a tenderness that he only uses when it comes to Emma. And she always get a little nervous about being treated with such intent, she is never used to this kind of attention. She has no quips on being naked in his presence, but when he treats her like there's no one else in the world, that's another story. She suddenly feels vulnerable and in need to make a witty comeback to cover up her own insecurities. "Nothing Hook, it's okay, i'll call in sick and maybe Charm- my… dad can cover my shift for me" he frowns because an immediate image comes to his mind.

Good old Charming welcomed Hook with a punch in the face. A really bad pun called "right hook". Apparently Snow told her husband all about this pirate's bad reputation and his true intentions regarding their new-found daughter, and Charming was not amused at all. Hook touches his jaw, feeling a sudden lingering pain and making sure she got what he meant by his gesture, he makes a sad puppy face. Emma grins in a guilty manner and puts her hand over his jaw trying to soothe not only Charming's punch but also her own from Hook's face.

She did hit his face and knocked him unconscious, but it was only recently that she started to regret it. It took a while for her to reconsider though. It felt right at the time and Killian knows it. It was only when Rumpel hit him with his cane that Emma understood that, _okay that's enough_, because after all, he wanted his revenge but that deal she had with the then Mr. Gold has finally paid off. In a grand scale of things, let's just say that Emma's deal with Gold allowed him to go seek Bae, and that she didn't take very well being called useless and dried up by a freaking pirate.

She proved Killian wrong, and by doing that, she broke that ever lasting ache for revenge that has been corrupting Killian Jones for the longest time. And he wanted a challenge after all. Her heart could only be taken emotionally, and that was a variable that neither Hook nor Cora took into account. And Killian never really lost hope, he was only hurt, more than he wanted to admit.

When he said these harsh words to Emma through the cell bars back in Fairytale Land, he triggered Emma's magical powers, along with that message in squid ink "Emma" written repeatedly by an otherwise insane Rumpelstiltskin, known now as Mr. Gold. That combination was like a summoning. Her saviour qualities were first introduced when she decided to stay in Storybrooke. The town's watch moved one second after being stuck for 28 years. Such event was contentedly watched by little Henry, Emma's 10 year old son. That boy with vivid imagination turned out to be right all along, magic is real, and he's been pretty much already aware of her biological mother's potential before even meeting her.

"Emma, let me make you that black beverage that you taught me how to make" Hook says after a while. He's been stroking her hair to easy out her headache, but he was doing that also because he adores her, and her silky golden locks feel too damn nice between his fingers. Emma felt so relaxed under his calming hand, the pain was giving room to pleasant sensations. She looks at him, snapping back from her drift raising her eyebrows, and goes "Do you mean coffee?" He looks into her deep green eyes, noticing that they're a little more wide open then when he dared to let light in, and replies "Yes, that thing is wonderful, isn't it Emma?"

"Oh yes, Killian, please make it, you have no idea how much i love and need that little bean" she goes right after yawning and lazily stretching her arms. He widens his eyes as she wraps her arms around his waist, her hands on his back. At this point, she is laying on her stomach, her cheek resting on one of his thighs. He feels her warmth around his lower abs a new bout of heat takes over him. He's not used to jeans and it gets a little tight sometimes depending on what Emma does. He avoids wearing leather because she's fire and he is immortal, but still very much human. And he's ecstatic whenever she calls him Killian, also the mention of _bean_ has a good connotation for them. All because they are in a place where she is his magical-and-full-of-hope bean again. He doesn't want to leave her to go make coffee though, she feels too nice against his lap and waist. And nothing overly sexual is even going on. It's just intimacy and it makes him the happiest man he's ever been. But he made a promise, and he'll keep it. If she let go of him, of course.


End file.
